


Flushing Down in Flushing

by AllieC



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieC/pseuds/AllieC
Summary: Josh goes to the last Mets game played at the original Shea Stadium in New York. He's not left in peace.





	Flushing Down in Flushing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Both the NY Yankees and the NY Mets played their last games in their original stadiums in the fall of 2008. They each had celebrations surrounding their respective last games. They were very different events.  


* * *

BZZZZZ… Josh felt around in his pocket for his phone and opened it without looking at the caller. “This better be a national emergency.” Josh snapped.

“They’re collapsing, Josh.”

“Toby” Josh sighed.

‘They’re collapsing, again.”

“Is this your sick sense of humor or just retribution?” Josh groaned.

“I could maintain that you’re the sick one for following a team that’s collapsed at the last minute TWO YEARS IN A ROW!” Toby threw out.

“OK, maybe I shouldn’t have called you during your game last week. But, you know they didn’t make the play-offs either.” Josh put his head in his hand.

“26 World Series championships, Josh. Sometimes it’s just polite to let the other guy win.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Toby. Aaahhhhh! Damn it!” 

“Collapsing…. Hey don’t look so glum, the TV cameras are on you. People will think something serious is going on.” Toby egged him on.

“Why are you watching, Toby?” Josh forced a grin and waved for the cameras.

“Huck starts Little League next year. I wanted to show him how not to play. Quality Dad time, here. Hey, why isn’t Donna keeping you company in your misery? Or isn’t she that masochistic? Oh, wait, that’s right, she married you.”

“Ignoring that last remark, Toby. NOOO!!” 

“Yeah, that’s a really bad play, Josh.”

“Actually, she and CJ are having an emergency meeting of the Sisterhood. CJ’s in town for the UN thing, too. Dinner and then some show.”

“The Lion King with the Santos’?”

“No, Donna said something about a play… something about a guy with 3 fiancées who are all stewardesses. Although she said she heard the original actor in the role left the show so she wasn’t sure how good it would be.”

“It’s Broadway, it’s all good. My god…. How awful can they play?”

“Hey, we’ve had a good season.” Josh defended.

“But they can’t take the heat.”

“I’m hanging up now, Toby. Going to mourn in peace.”

“Yeah and hey, now you get to have your closing ceremony for Shea. Real uplifting, I’ll bet. You know, the Yankees did it beforehand – jazzed everyone up. No wonder they won that game. Hey,” said Toby, going in for the kill, “ever notice Yankee stadium is always referred to as just “the Stadium” but Shea is always Shea? It’s like everybody knows who the only team in town really is.”

“Toby….”

“And wow, I see Yogi Berra over there. You don’t even have your own Heros, you have to borrow ours.” 

“Whoa… now let’s hold on there. Tom Seaver, Tug McGraw, Mike Piazza, John Franco…”

“One name… Casey Stengel.”

“Really, going now….oops, I’ve another call coming in… night, Toby…”Josh said. As he disconnected he saw the ID of the new caller. “Got out of the Lion King, Mr. President?” 

“You owe me money, Josh.”


End file.
